naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Killer Bee
Killer Bee 'is a shinobi from the Hidden Cloud Village. He is the current jinchuriki of the Eight-Tails, Gyuki, since he managed to master the beast and protect his village, unlike his predecessors. Despite being responsible for the village's protection, Bee aspires to become the world's greatest rapper. Background Physical Appearance Killer Bee is a tall and muscular-built individual with dark skin, and blonde hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "''iron", which is the Iron Armor Seal that is used to seal Gyuki into him, and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn. His top lip also has a slightly darker hue than his bottom one. Killer Bee wears oval shaped sunglasses and a white-colored forehead protector. He also has his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Hidden Cloud hand and shin guards, ankle-high shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. He carries two swords around his back and the other five inside Samehada. Personality Killer Bee is very proud of his own power and also very proud of who he is. Like Naruto Uzumaki, who has great overconfidence, Killer Bee can be quite cocky and stubborn, especially in terms of his own strength, demanding respect from others and asks to be called "Lord Jinchuriki" and his tailed beast be called "Lord Eight-Tails". Bee has a special way of expressing his pride through song, more specifically in rap-style and tends to use "Bakayaro! Konoyaro!" when referring or speaking to others. He will even write his rhymes in the middle of a fight, or during an important meeting, even if they are no good, which is usually the case. This sometimes causes the people around him to become greatly annoyed by him. Bee doesn't respect anyone who would make fun of rap or his lyrics. The Raikage has noted that Killer Bee is not the type of person to work with the strategies created by people and that he would only bring chaos into a battlefield; in his youth he was already seen completing missions, that were supposed to be assigned for both him and his brother, without Ay's knowledge. The Raikage also notes that he is the only being that Bee will listen to, as he is able to keep him in check. Despite all this, Bee knows talent when he sees it, and respects those with it. The primary example is his fellow Hidden Cloud jinchuriki, Yugito Nii, who he looked up to for her extreme skills. He had also praised Sasuke after their fight, stating he was one of the strongest shinobi he had ever fought. Bee has a very close relationship with his older brother, the Raikage. According to Motoi, the reason behind him becoming a jinchuriki was for the sake of his brother, even if it meant being shunned by the villagers. He didn't complain, and was always cheerful and determined. Due to the fact that he was confined to the village very soon after his brother assumed office and made the village's guardian, Bee desperately wished for a vacation and was even ready to fake his capture for one. When the Fourth Raikage, Darui and C learned that Bee was not captured by Akatsuki, they immediately guessed his intentions and were not surprised by it, though they were very displeased. This lead to him receiving his brother's "Iron Claw" as punishment. Bee also tends to fist bump with others. This ties into his rapper personality and also serves as a means of communication of sorts, with others without the need to speak. However, when someone close to him is in danger, Killer Bee has no qualms about putting himself at risk to save them, if necessary, as seen when he prioritized the safety of his singing master Sabu and his pet, Ponta over confronting Kisame head-on when the Akatsuki confronted his entourage. This caring nature differentiates him from a typical jinchuriki, most of whom are cynical and uncaring towards others due to their circumstances. However, it was hinted that his past as a jinchuriki may not have been unlike Naruto's, since Motoi claimed that being a fellow jinchuriki, Bee understands what Naruto went through. He has a casual relationship with Gyuki, frequently engaging in friendly conversation with it, even sitting upon its nose when not in combat. He was also completely unaffected by Naruto's Harem Technique, resisting lustful advances and even appearing indifferent. However, he is not completely unaffected by such things, as he noticed Tsunade's chest, which his brother reprimanded him for and he later stared at Yugito's own chest when it was shown during his fight with Tobi's Six Paths. This is later explained as having a preference toward older women, at one point confessing it during the fight against Tobi, much to his tailed beast's surprise and chagrin. Bee is also very kind and compassionate, having befriended all the giant animals on the Island Turtle which may indicate that he has a liking for animals, as well as never expressing any ill will towards Motoi who tried to take his life, nor against the villagers who used to shun him. History Powers and Abilities Jinchuriki Powers *Jinchuriki Forms: Like other jinchuriki, Bee has the ability to create a chakra cloak by drawing on part of his demon's power. **'''Partial Transformations: Bee's skill with partial transformations is such that he can form all eight tentacles on his back without a cloak and do so very quickly, allowing him to intercept fast opponents, or have them burrow through the ground and catch an opponent off guard. His dexterity with these tentacles is able to stack and balance various blocks perfectly. Bee can transform one of his arms into that of Gyuki's to use for various purposes such as throwing fellow ninja a long distance away or blocking attacks. Kenjutsu Prowess *'Kenjutsu Master': While originally only carrying two swords when he was young, Bee has developed his swordplay to an incredible level. Possessing a unique fighting style, Bee holds his seven blades in between the joints of his arms (left armpit, both elbows), right leg, stomach, the right side of his neck, and in his mouth. As strange as it appears, Bee is very skilled with this. Because of the unpredictability of his movements, his opponents are easily overwhelmed with all of the varying swings, giving him great versatility very similar to hip-hop dance. Bee can force his opponents on the defensive with his style and when he finds an opening, B can impale his opponent with most of his swords quickly and simultaneously. Neither Suigetsu Hozuki nor Sasuke Uchiha, both highly trained swordsmen with the latter also being a Sharingan master, could read his swordplay. Even Itachi Uchiha wasn't able to counter Bee's Acrobat, being forced to retreat and rely on his Mangekyo Sharingan despite his considerable kenjutsu skill. He is capable of cutting through almost anything when he flows his lightning chakra through his blades. Bee can also use these blades as mid-range projectiles. By covering himself with Gyuki's chakra, he creates an "Eighth" sword. Even with just two blades, Bee is highly proficient in his sword skills, able to quickly finely slice rocks into various shapes. After obtaining Samehada, Bee intended to use it as his main weapon. He has integrated Samehada into his fighting style by taking advantage of the sword's ability to 'cut' chakra, allowing him to bisect Itachi's Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu. Samehada and Bee are capable of working in tandem; while it attacks the enemy on its own, Bee attacks them from a blind spot. Bee also uses Samehada to store five of his swords while keeping the other two on hand. Ninjutsu Prowess *'Ninjutsu Expert' **'Nature Transformation': Taijutsu Prowess *'Taijutsu Master': Bee has immense physical strength and combat prowess, capable of easily fending off all three male members of Taka at once, despite them being dangerous fighters, while still holding back. He also won a sumo match against a giant bear. Even as a young boy, he was the only person to successfully perform a Double Lariat with Ay, allowing him to become the future Raikage's tag-team partner. By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Bee's Lariat has become stronger than that of his brother's, not even needing Gyuki's chakra to overpower him despite Ay being at full power. **'Immense Speed' **'Enhanced Strength' **'Enhanced Endurance' **'Enhanced Durability' **'Enhanced Reflexes' Flash Step Prowess *'Flash Step Master' Intelligence *'Keen Intellect' Chakra Prowess *'Immense Chakra Power': As a jinchuriki, Bee has very large and strong levels of chakra, enough to make Samehada get very excited and betray Kisame. Killer Bee is one of the few people to have achieved full control over a tailed beast as noted by Danzo Shimura, achieving this control with ease at the Waterfall of Truth, greatly surprising the spectators. Tobi claimed that he is the perfect jinchuriki, a statement later reaffirmed by Kisame. Even Minato Namikaze praised Bee's abilities, stating that he was more like a ninja with a great power than simply a jinchuriki. Other Skills *'Rapping Expert' Equipment *Samehada *Seven Swords Relationships Family *Ay (Adoptive Older Brother) Friends/Allies *Gyuki (Tailed Beast Partner) *Darui *Cee *Samui *Omoi (Student) *Karui (Student) *Motoi *Turtle Island Inhabitants *Naruto Uzumaki (Tailed Beast student and partner-in-combat) *Yamato *Might Guy *Hinata Hyuga *Ichigo Kurosaki *Avatar Korra *Sonic the Hedgehog Enemies/Rivals *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *The Ten-Tails *The Akatsuki **Nagato **Kisame Hoshigaki *Orochimaru *Hidden Sound Village Former Enemies *Itachi Uchiha Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Jinchuriki Category:Hidden Cloud Ninja Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Team Konoha (Temporarily Members) Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Naruto Series Characters Category:Attack Type Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Kenjutsu Masters Category:Taijutsu Masters Category:Ninjutsu Experts Category:Flash Step Masters Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Shinobi Union Category:Most Powerful Characters in Naruto